The Boy Who I Never Really Considered
by ILoveCheeseyMoments
Summary: HPHG cute, christmas holiday season, vacation, romance. But beware of those who have just lost the war and who have blonde hair
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: don't own characters

Also, I read a fanfiction once and similar things happened but I didn't like the way it turned out. If I remembered who wrote it I would give that author credit for some of the ideas but I don't remember who.

Don't flame. Flames only show you have no life but to criticize peoples fan fictions. If you don't like this don't read it. When you try to call it "constructive criticism" I don't really take it into consideration. This isn't a term paper it's a fanfiction. I reread every chapter but if I miss a misspelled word, is it really the end of the world?

Sorry to go into this negative not my intent!

Based after the Deathly Hallows, ignore that terrible epilogue at the end of the Deathly Hallows though!



Chapter 1

The War was over and the wizarding world returned to peace. The losses the good side faced will always be remembered as the heroes they truly were. Knowing that they died for the cause helped many get over the deaths.

Mrs. Weasley took in Lupin and Tonks' baby. Harry said he would visit him often and he would take him in once his auror training was up and he was settled with the job. Meanwhile he lived in a flat in London neighboring the flat of Hermione who was training to become a healer. Ron was also training to become an auror. Although his grades were not always great at Hogwarts his reputation as a war hero and Harry Potter's best friend helped him become an auror.

They all remained as good of friends as they were in Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione ended the juvenile crushes they had on each other since third year. It was a mutual agreement. Harry and Hermione actually have been getting to be a little more then friends. They didn't really date or anything and no one even realized they were starting to like each other. When they were around each other they were happy and flirty. Harry thought her beautiful, intelligent, independent, and found himself thinking about her all the time. Hermione thought it was cute the way he was so protective of her. He was perfect to her. He was so brave, motivated, handsome, and smart. Ok so not as smart as her. Yet she was only smarter then his book wise. He was socially smart; he knew how to get around no matter the situation. The only thing that held her back was how she had known him for so long and thought of him as a brother. She was confused but content with the current situation.

Christmas time was coming. The streets of London were ornate with decorations. The atmosphere was so happy. Even strangers greeted each other, "Happy Christmas" they would say. Hermione loved the Christmas season. She was so festive and wanted to participate in any Christmas activity she could find to get her more and more into the Christmas spirit. She even dragged Harry and Ron to go ice skating with her. Even though they fought her on it, they ended up going. After all Harry just liked being with her even if Ron was there too. After the loose of his brother Harry and Hermione tried to bring Ron out a lot and keep his mind off of it.

Harry was actually terrible at ice skating. Hermione and Ron laughed as they glided a long with no problem. Things usually came easy to Harry so this got him frustrated. "Harry just like run and keep your balance. It's really not that hard. I mean, even Ron can do it" Hermione laughed. With that comment Ron gave her a soft elbow to the side and Harry tried doing what she said.

He ended up falling and sending Hermione into a fit of laugher. Harry grabbed her ankles so she would fall over him. "Who can't stay on there feet now Hermione!"

She just laughed and got up. Harry did too. "Ok now just try going slow" she said. Harry started to get the hang of it.

"Harry you killed Voldemort and you can't ice skate" Ron said. There weren't too many things that he was better then Harry, so this really boosted his confidence.

"What do you mean I am getting the hang of it" said Harry.

"You're right Harry you are. Now try this" with that she skated away from him, quickened the pace, and spun around really fast and then slowed down and skated back toward him backwards is a graceful motion.

"Yeah sure, right after I get Malfoy's Christmas present" Harry said. They all laughed. "When did you learn how to do that Hermione?"

"I figure skated when I was young" she said. Ron looked impressed.

"Can we go eat now I'm starving" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ron was always hungry.

"Sure, lets go" Harry said. They skated off the ice and took their skates off on a park bench. They started walking through London to get to the restaurant as they joked and took in the happiness of their friendship and the season. However when they turned a street corner Ron and Harry stopped walking. Hermione who was looking in a department store window at a Christmas display walked straight into someone. Hermione didn't fall over but stumbled back a little bit. "Sorry" she said quickly before seeing who it was. "O, it's you" she said negatively as she saw the man was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Hello to you to Granger" he said and slightly raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his face. He didn't break his eye contact with Hermione but nodded his head down a little bit toward Ron and Harry with another smirk, "boys". He said with a chuckle as he walked in between Harry and Hermione and away from them. Hermione took a quick glance back at him and noticed he was looking back at her at the same time. It was actually kind of creepy.

"That was weird" Hermione said to her friends.

"When are our run-ins with Malfoy ever not" Ron said.

"I don't know why he's always so cocky; doesn't he understand he just lost the war?" Harry said.

Ron shrugged and asked, "Can we go eat now".

They ate at a casual tavern. Hermione was a little quiet at dinner. She was thinking about Malfoy. He had cut his hair a little to about Harry's length. He was wearing a black coat and a green scarf. Why was he in the muggle part of London? She wondered. The look he gave her made her feel really uncomfortable.

Authors Note: I hate like 3 more chapters done already, but I am looking for a beta before I put them up


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

The new ministry was bringing the world back to happiness. They held many different fundraisers and events to get all the wizards and witches of England involved more. They threw a big Christmas ball for those young adults of age. Hermione saw it as another way to boost the Christmas spirit and brought along Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

She looked beautiful. She wore a silk midnight blue dress, thinking everyone would be in red or green, with a v neck, loose short sleeves, and it fell a little above her knees. Her hair was tied up in an elegant but loose bun. Her heals were only an inch high but she was uncomfortable in them. No one knew though, somehow she still manages to walk and dance gracefully.

Harry and Ron both had on nice dress robes. Before the ball Harry waited outside of Hermione's flat so they could apparate to the burrow together. His draw almost dropped when he saw her. "You ready to go" she asked.

"Yes I am" he said pulling himself together. "And you look absolutely beautiful Hermione" he whispered with a smile.

"Thanks Harry" she said shyly. He smiled and held out his arm like a gentlemen. She took his arm and together they apperated to the burrow. There they meet Ginny and Ron. Ginny was wearing a tight red dress that had one strap over her red shoulder. It wasn't slutty it was just modern. However, Hermione did get a little jealous when she caught Harry starring at her. "Wow Ginny, you look great!"

_Gee, she just always has to out do me doesn't she!_

When they got to the ball everything looked great. It was in a big hall near the ministry. It had an enchanted ceiling that made it look like it was snowing. It reminded them of Hogwarts. There was a grand Christmas tree in the corner and a bar in another corner. Close to the bar there was a champagne fountain. Garland, mistletoes, and Christmas decorations hung everywhere. There were huge tables in random places and a dance floor in the middle. You walked in, down a grand staircase. As Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in people all looked up.

Harry did just kill Voldemort and win the war so I guess you could say he's sort of popular in the wizarding world at the time. He is so humble about it though. Hermione looked down at all the eyes starting at Harry. Harry surprised her when she was walking down the stairs by grabbing her hand. He then turned to her and smiled. It was almost like they were a couple, and he was showing she was his by holding her hand as everyone looked at him. Hermione saw many of her old Hogwarts friends and even some she didn't consider friends. At the bottom of the staircase she saw Malfoy. He looked at her and winked. Once again he made her feel uncomfortable. Harry didn't see and Malfoy was gone before they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The group made their way over to a table and sat down. They were greeted by Luna, Neville, and Dean. They conversation grew somewhat dull and almost a little awkward. That is probably because they hadn't seen each other since the battle and it was hard to make small talk. Harry saw Hermione growing bored as she fiddled with a small curl that fell from her hair. "Hermione, do you want to dance" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"Of course I would" she smiled taking his hand.

When Hermione danced with Harry she just felt so… happy. It was like he understood her. He was so gentle and kind hearted. After they danced they walked over towards the Christmas tree. They gazed up at it. "It really looks spectacular" Hermione said.

"Just like you" Harry added, looking at her rather then the tree. Hermione blushed and tilted her head down. Harry put a finger under her chin and moved her face back up so that she was looking at him. "I really like you Hermione. I understand our history as friends and I don't want this to be weird but would you ever want to go out with me sometime?" And just like that he dropped the question. Hermione's eyes twinkled.

"I would really like that Harry" she said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"O, good. I'm really glad. I am gonna go get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Umm, surprise me"

Harry just winked with a smile. It wasn't some kind of perverted or suggestive wink. It was just perfect. There eyes looked into each others for a moment before Harry walked over to the bar. Hermione's vision turned back to the tree. Inside she let out a girlish squeal. What a moment. What a cheesy but perfect moment. Hermione couldn't even break the smile of her face. But then it happened. Her perfect moment or her reflection of her perfect moment broke. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed up. She knew it wasn't Harry. She knew well it wasn't Harry without even looking up. She had been expecting some kind of run in with him, but why did it have to be now.

She didn't remove the hand she just said through her teeth "What do you want Malfoy".

"Just to say hi, to a good old friend" He said in an arrogant way. He was trying to catch her eye but she looked away. "And to ask her to dance of course"

"No thank you Malfoy. Plus why would someone so high and mighty want to dance with a muggle born?"

"O, stop Granger! The war is over now. That stuff is history. For example now I can do this." He actually had the nerve to kiss her. On the lips too! She pushed him off of her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

He just pointed up. She saw she was standing under the mistletoe and her face went red.

"So do you want to dance?" he asked again smirking at her humiliation.

"NO! Just go away" she raised her voice and turned away from him. "Please" she even added.

He did go away but not before kissing her hand. Once he did so she pulled it away. When he left she found herself whipping her hand off on her silk dress. She looked around to see if Harry saw. He was at the bar with his back tuned. A feeling of relief swept through her. She saw him turn around and look in her direction. He smiled and she smiled back. She looked back at the tree but moved over a few feet so she wasn't under the mistletoe. Within the next minute Harry was at her side with champagne. "Thank you" she said as he handed her the glass.

He just held his glass up and said cheers. Then they clanked glasses. Hermione noticed Malfoy looking at her out of the corner of her eye. He had been standing with a group of old slytherins. Blaize Zambini was leading the conversation. When Malfoy saw her look at him he smirked. She turned her glance back to Harry. They strolled over to the window. It was a big window. Outside the moon lit the sky and it was gleaming on the semi frozen lake. It looked beautiful. "What a view" Hermione exclaimed.

"I bet its better out there." With that statement he reached for her glass. "May I?" She handed it to him with a puzzled look. He set it down at the table they were standing at and then took off his jacket. He put it around Hermione and then held out his arm. She grabbed it, thinking they were going to go dance or something. Instead they apparated outside onto a path that was cleared of snow.

"O, Harry, you were right" she said in awe of her surroundings. She saw her breath when she spoke. She was cold but she liked it. It was December after all and the cold was a part of the Christmas season.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" he asked her.

"No what"

He paused, "Third year when we used the time turner and we were by the lake… when the death eaters came. I guess it's the water and the trees that are making me think of it. But before that when we waited in the woods for ourselves to come out of the shrieking shack. I was all nervous and upset, thinking Sirius was going to die. But then you feel asleep on my shoulder and I relaxed. Time had stopped for me. Well, ironically it literally did. Still, I don't know how you did it. You were just so graceful in the moment and it's like you trusted me. Maybe I looked into it to much but I'll never forget it. And with all the crazy things that happened that night that stood out the most to me."

No romance novel, therapist, or any boy could ever say such powerful, meaningful words. _How does one respond to a statement like that?_ She thought. So she just went with the moment, put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her where their lips met. He put his arms around her. After a moment he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and her in his. He then shut his eyes and brought his lips back down to hers. After a minute of making out, she leant her head against his. They both panted a little. "It's getting really cold. I know if I'm cold you must be freezing" she said since she had his coat.

He gave her one last small kiss on the lips and said, "You're right, let's go back in." This time they walked back. When they got inside Ron came up to them.

"I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Hermione, can I borrow Harry for a minute?"

"Of course Ron" she gave a light smile. She made her way back to the original table she put her bag at and sat alone. She fiddled with the hem of her dress a little bit and thought about Harry.

She was broken out of her trance when a glass was set down in front of her and a chair pulled up beside her. It was Malfoy again. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "What do you want now?"

"Well I saw you had no drink so I took the liberty of bringing you one myself" he said.

"What is there poison in it? Or let me guess, could it have a tongue shrinking charm on it or no, it has a charm to turn my face purple?"

Malfoy only laughed. He knew she wouldn't accept it so he switched the drink with his which had not yet been sipped. She looked him in the eye questioningly and then took the drink. She looked at and smelled it before she put it to her lips and took the smallest sip possible. When nothing happened she took a bigger sip. "See and you didn't trust me".

"Correction, I still don't trust you just because I accepted a drink that you got from an open bar." With that she got up and walked over to Ginny and a group of Gryffindors who were deep in conversation.

_Good thing you don't trust me babe. That might be dangerous._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 3

Harry returned to the table Hermione was at and told her how Ron needed a wing man. Hermione laughed. She started feeling a little bit dizzy. _Is it possible I am that much of a light weight?_ She though considering the fact she only had two drinks.

"Are you alright Hermione" Harry asked looking at her in a concerned matter. He saw her staring down at the table. She looked like she was in some sort of pain and deep in though.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine" she said after a moment. Then she excused herself to the bathroom. Her head was spinning as her vision was also. She stumbled through the hall way looking for a ladies room. She bumped into one of the caterers. "O excuse me sir".

"No problem" he smiled. Once he walked past her he rolled his eyes. _Just another drunk guest _he thought.

She saw a sign on a door that read "witches". She staggered in. She got to the sink and looked up in the mirror. Her mascara had fallen under her eyes a little. She wetted a tissue and wiped it off from under her eyes. She felt terrible. She felt almost like she was loosing consciousness.

At the same time Malfoy was walking down the hall. He made a quick check to see no one was looking then he posted an "Out of use" sign on the door and went in. Hermione heard the door open but she didn't look up. Draco saw she made no move to look up so he locked the door and stood against it with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face. Hermione had heard the door lock and she slowly turned around. She saw a tall figure standing by the door. When her eyes finally focused she gasped. "Hey Granger" she heard.

"M-Malfoy what do you want? What are you doing here? Ge-get out" she spoke slowly.

"Shhhh" he said quietly movie closer to her. "Don't talk. One, because you look pretty hot tonight so don't let your mouth screw it up and two, because" he chuckled, "soon you won't be able to". By that point he was only a foot away from her.

She was in no state for Malfoy and understood he had bad intentions as he cornered her in the women's bathroom. She was so dizzy she couldn't think. Fear swept through her. Never before has she been scared of him. She always thought his cruel and rude but she could always keep up with him when it came to verbal fights. It also helped that her encounters with Malfoy were usually with Harry and Ron. Not now. Now he had the upper hand. She could hardly see him. Did he turn the bathroom lights out? "No" she said. It was hardly audible.

"Shhhh" he whispered again. He put his hands on her shoulders. He moved his head against hers and whispered, "shhhh, this is gonna be fun". She put her arms on his chest and tried to push him away.

"No" she said again. "No!" He put a hand on the back of her head and brought her into a rough kiss. She tried to push away but she felt so weak. Not only was he much stronger then her but she was slowly blacking out. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"Harry" she said in a low voice as she tried to scream. She couldn't. She wanted so badly to kick and yell, but she couldn't. She tried to push him but he grabbed her wrists.

He looked in her eye, "So your Potter's bitch now is that it?" he smiled. "I guess it makes this even more fun then". He kissed her again and pressed her body between him and the sink. He moved down and kissed her neck and the parts of her chest that he could access from her v neck dress. She stumbled her hand back onto the counter feeling for her wand. He noticed her actions and moved to get her wand first. He succeeded. "You don't need that" as he said it he threw her against the opposite wall. She hit the wall hard then fell to the ground.

"Absolutely weak at the knees for me, aren't you Granger?" he laughed. He threw her wand across the room. "You won't need that." He rolled her on her back and got on top of her. He hit her hard across the face. "Look at me." She couldn't it was so hard. He hit her again and this time her lip bled instantly on contact. He smiled and grabbed her face so she could see him, "The war went your way mudblood but I guarantee tonight won't!" She cringed underneath him.

-----

Harry didn't like the way Hermione sounded and she had been in the bathroom for ten minutes and he went to go see what's wrong.

"Excuse me sir, is this the only women's room" Harry asked a caterer pointing towards the door that said out of order.

"Yes Sir"

"Ok thanks" he said walking over to it. He knocked on the door. "Hermione, are you in there?" Harry saw the lights turn out at the bottom of the door. He made quick to open the door but it was locked. He pulled out his wand "Alohomora!" The door opened and he turned on the light. He saw Malfoy on top of a passed out Hermione. Malfoy looked up at him and smiled, then Malfoy kissed Hermione on the lips and apparated before Harry could get to him.

He ran over to Hermione and put his head to her chest. She was breathing but just barely. "Hermione!" he yelled. "Somebody help!" A man came running in the room. "I need you to find Ron Weasley, just ask around for him he has red hair. Tell him Hermione is in trouble and I took her to St Mungos. Go!" The man ran off. Harry picked up her limp body and apparated to St. Mungos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** this is a fan fiction written based on the books of JK Rowling

Chapter 4

Harry waited in the Lobby of St. Mungos as the healers tried to figure the cause of what was wrong with Hermione. Harry looked around at all the Christmas decorations but they just reminded him of Hermione. He finally told her he liked her after two years of thinking of how to say it and waiting for the perfect moment. St. Mungos was supposed to be able to heal anyone! Why couldn't they find the charm Malfoy used on her?

_I'm gonna kill him! I am going to find him and crucio him until he begs for death. I hate him more then I ever even hated Voldemort!_

_God,_

_Please, help Hermione. I can't loose her. She means so much to me, she's perfect. I finally asked her out and she said yes. She said yes! And now this happens! Why do I loose everyone close to me? My parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Mad-Eye, FRED! Not Hermione, she's not ready! Take me instead of her. Why can't they figure out what is wrong with her? Help her, please! I love her…_

Just then a nurse came outside of the room where Hermione had been. Harry quickly rose to his feet. "She's gonna be ok" the nurse said and Harry let out a big breath. "Magic did not hurt her. It was what we least expected, a muggle poison. It was a ruffie. We pumped her stomach and everything looks ok. Now all we can do is wait for her to wake up. It could be hours or it could be days."

"Thank you, thank you so much. Can I go in now? I really want to be there when she wakes up." He asked. The nurse nodded and opened the door. He went in and looked down at Hermione. She looked like an angel. Who could go through all that and look like an angel?

_But what exactly did she do through. I saw Malfoy on top of her but did he rape her. O my God he must have. He will never lay a hand on her again. I'll send him to Azkaban!_

_-----_

Malfoy was back home. He thought, _DAMNIT! I came so close! Screw Potter. Ha, Potters probably pissed right now, he probably thinks I had sex with his girl. Well, I mean I could have if he didn't walk in so early. Wonder if Granger will know? I mean she was passed out. O she's gonna fear me. Finally, she won't be such a cocky little bitch! I can't wait to see her again, pass her on the street or something. Or maybe I'll come to her again. Hey, I didn't finish the job, it's only fair!_

_---------_

Harry didn't sleep that night. It was the next day, three pm and she wasn't up. Ron and the Weasleys stopped by. Ron brought Hermione's wand which had been found in the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley offered to stay and let Harry go home and to bed but he wouldn't leave. When they left he kissed her on the forehead. _I'm so glad your ok baby._

She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey you" a kind voice greeted her. It was Harry. She looked up at him for a couple of seconds then her eyes formed tears.

"Harry, I'm sorry" she started sadly. "I was in the bathroom and, Malfoy was there, and I couldn't fight him. I-I felt so weak, I'm sorry" she started crying.

"Shhh" Harry said to calm her down but it had the opposite effect. When Harry shushed her she thought of Malfoy. The way she couldn't talk and most of all the way she couldn't fight. She started struggling around in the bed crying hysterically, "No, no" she yelled.

"Hermione it's me! It's Harry, I'm here. I'm always gonna be here and you're gonna be ok," he reassured her cupping her face and whipping away a tear, "you're gonna be ok".

"Harry I'm sorry" she said in a calmer voice.

Harry kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry" he said. "I'll be there next time and no ones ever gonna touch you ever again. I promise you, ok?"

She smiled but tears still fell from her eyes. "I just want to go home".

When the nurse said it was ok, Harry apparated with Hermione back to her flat. When they got to the door Hermione hugged him and thanked him. When she hugged his she wouldn't let go for at least a minute. He told her what the nurses told him, "your stomach is gonna hurt a little and you're gonna be really tired so try and sleep." He gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Are you gonna be ok alone?"

She nodded and went inside. She got changed into a tee shirt and sweat pants. She lay down in her bed but she got scared. She kept thinking Malfoy was going to be hiding in her room or pop up and she didn't want to be alone. She walked out of her flat and knocked on Harry's door which was right across the hall. She hated the empty hall way more then her room so she knocked louder so Harry would hurry as she started crying again.

Harry heard the knock at his door and almost expected it. He rushed to the door, opened it, and pulled Hermione into a hug. He held her for a few moments and whispered, "It's ok, I've got you".

"Harry, I'm just so scared. I hate this, I never get scared. I- I just feel like he's there and, and..." she cried.

"He's not here I am. I got you" he reassured her.

"I'm sorry I-I just hate being alone" she cried. He hated those tears. He hated her sad. Christmas was in two days, she is supposed to be annoyingly happy!

"I got an idea" he walked with her back to her flat. He walked her to her room and laid her down and put the covers over her. He laid on the other side and rubbed her back. He heard her sobs soften until she fell asleep.

He didn't sleep though. He just watched her and had such sympathy for her. She was usually so strong and this affected her so much she was that frightened. This girl has been in front of my nose for over eight years and I realize her now? What took me so long? How could I ever be attracted to another girl? He watched as her petite chest rose with each breath.

Hermione dreamed in her sleep. Her dream was of Harry and dancing with him at the ball. Then it showed her outside by the lake kissing him and everything was peaceful. Then suddenly she saw Malfoy. She saw him on the street after they went ice skating and while she walked down the stairs with Harry. Then she saw him kiss her under the tree and bring a drink over to her. Finally, she saw him standing at the bathroom door, walking over to her, she hit the wall, and he was on top of her.

Harry saw her stir in her sleep and then wake with a scream. She saw Harry and put a hand to her forehead and shut her eyes. "What's wrong with me Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything. He just looked at her like he was thinking of something. "When you feel better, do you want to go away with me? Get out of here, clear your head? We could go to Italy, America, or Austria! Wherever you want to go. I just want you to be happy again and I don't think you can be until you clear your head."

"But, Christmas" Hermione said. She could never be anywhere but in England on Christmas. She wanted to be home on her favorite holiday.

"The day after?" He said more then asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I would really like that". She gave him a small kiss then asked, "I know your going to the Burrow on Christmas, so am I, but what are you doing on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know. I thought I would just stay in. I never celebrated it much." This was because every Christmas Eve the Dursleys would have all there friends and family over while he was locked under the stairs, listening to all the fun they were having.

"Would you like to come to my parents' house? I mean its nothing special but my cousins come over and we eat and drink. Its just fun and its tradition but I want you to come"

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"I promise! O Harry you are gonna love it!"

"I'm in then. After Christmas though, where do you want to go? We can go anywhere; I have a week off of auror training! I want this to be special! We can go somewhere you've never been before, somewhere you've always wanted to go!"

"I hate it when people ask me things like this! I feel like there's something you want me to say but you are too scared to say it! I honestly don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you" she smiled.

"I swear I don't have anything in mind! I just want to get away with you. Let's think about this together" he said and she nodded. "We could go to Vienna in Austria. We could go to Venice or Rome or anywhere in Italy. In America we could go to Vermont, Aspen Colorado, New York, California, or even Florida!"

"O gosh, let's write these all down and see what we can add or eliminate!"

They made a list and it consisted of, Vienna, Venice, Rome, Sorrento, Capri, Vermont, Aspen, NY, California, Florida, Bermuda, the Bahamas, and Paris.

"Ok," Hermione started, "Bermuda and the Bahamas are out. W just can't go somewhere tropical in December it's unorthodox!"

Harry laughed, "Ok, what's left are big cities, ski places, and then like Venice, Sorrento, and Capri. I don't know how to categorize them. Where do we go from here?"

"Let's both eliminate one" Hermione suggested.

"Ok, Florida" Harry said

"California. Now what" she asked. Suddenly Hermione, the girl with all the answers was lost. They all sounded ideal.

"Eliminate another" he replied.

Hermione picked to eliminate Paris and Harry picked Capri.

"Should we pick out of a hat" Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded. Then he ripped all the paper up and put the pieces in a small hat that was hanging on top of her coat rack. "Pick one".

She took a piece of paper out of the hat and said, "Perfect".

Harry smiled, "What is it?"

"Rome"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

There were only three days left till Christmas. Hermione was finally able to stay on her own. In muggle London she bought her parents a woodpecker house and a bird feeder. She brought Mrs. Weasley an apron and a matching set of oven mittens. She brought Mr. Weasley a variety of muggle books that discussed different muggle cultures and traditions. She bought Ginny a necklace. It had a silver chair and a blue stone in the middle. It was lovely. She flooed to Dyagon Ally to shop for the rest of the people on her Christmas list. She bought Ron a new wizard chest set. It was one of a kind and had his name engraved in the middle of the board.

She had so much trouble finding Harry a Christmas present. She decided it was impossible to get all her shopping done in one day so she went back to her flat. She wrapped the presents and put them under the elaborate Christmas tree that was in the center of the living room. Her living room consisted of so many decorations. However, there was not too much so it didn't look tacky. She was a good interior designer. She had a large bookshelf, a coffee table, a couch, and two sofa chairs. She had Christmas story books laid out on the table as decoration. On the mantel piece that hung over the fire she set up a Manger Scene. She had beautiful hand painted people in it.

Harry was coming over for dinner that night. She put a tablecloth on the table and set it up nicely. There were to candles wrapped in garland on the table that made it look extra seasonal.

The doorbell rang at about seven. Hermione opened the door to see Harry. She greeted him with a light kiss and motioned for him to come in. The kitchen had a peninsula counter that stuck out. On one side there was the sink and a dishwasher, and on the other there were chairs. Harry sat down in one of the chairs while she poured him a glass of wine.

"What are you making" He asked, wondering what she was mixing in the pot. Whatever it was it smelled great.

"Pasta! I know we are gonna be eating a lot of it next week but I thought it was a way to get excited for our trip. Also I made these," she said walking over to the oven and taking out a trey of something. It was Italian bread, cut up with sautéed peppers on top. She kept them in the oven to stay warm and let the olive oil sink into the bread. She quickly moved them from the trey to a dish. It was simple, but good.

"O wow." Harry said. He took a bite of one. "You really out did yourself Hermione".

They sat at the table and ate. It was romantic. Harry talked about everything they were gonna see and explore together in Rome. He told her he booked a beautiful hotel by the Spanish Steps. He even made a small itinerary for the trip. Hermione told Harry how she was excited she will be able to talk Italian. She had been studying it since she was little, by herself, by looking in textbooks.

For dessert, Hermione filled crystal white while glasses with vanilla ice cream. She elegantly arranged chopped strawberries on the top and then poured rum over the ice cream. It fell from the top to the sides making a pretty presentation. Harry loved it, and he told her over and over. When they were finished Harry quickly excused himself to the bathroom.

While Harry was washing his hands, he noticed that Hermione even decorated the bathroom. _She's obsessed._ She had red and green candles and a Christmas hand towel with an angel on it. He walked back into the kitchen to see Hermione washing the dishes. She was lightly humming. Harry though it was cute so he went over and creped an arm around her waist. It caught Hermione by surprise and she swung around violently. Harry noted her eyes were filled with fear.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. What are you so jumpy?"

Hermione just looked down seeming a little ashamed.

"You have to let it go Hermione. You can't let it still bother you!"

"I, I know, it's just.."

"I am gonna keep you safe. I promise you that". He looked in her eyes when he said this. She looked back but a tear slowly found its way out.

"Hermione you have got to trust me!"

"Harry, I'm, I'm burdening you. This isn't your responsibility, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" she sobbed.

"Hermione you're the most important person in my life. I mean that. You're the other half of me that I never realized I was missing. Now I need you to keep me whole. You will never ever be a burden to me. All I want is for you to be happy! Are you happy, are you happy with me".

"Harry, I'm so confused. I am not confused about you because I love you. I know it's so early in this relationship to say that, but I do. But am I happy? I don't know. But saying I am happy with you and am I happy right now, are two different things. Right now I am happy with you, but I'm still…" she looked down thinking for the right word, "scared. I am scared and I have never been scared before. Not for me at least. In the past I have been scared of my grades, and for your safety, and for the war, but, never for my own welfare. It's so weird. It's like for the first time in my life I can't defend myself." After saying that she put her arm on the counter and leaned against it like it was the only thing supporting her weight.

Harry stood for a moment not knowing what to say. He then put a finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "I'm gonna make you happy again."

**A/N: Malfoy might be in the next chapter guys! Nothing extreme is gonna happen though. Not yet…**

**Thanks for reading**

**Amy ******


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

With two days till Christmas, Hermione gave Diagon Ally another shot. She threw on a white sweater, dark jeans, her pea coat, and a pair of boots and headed out. The Ally was packed! Witches and Wizards were all catching up on some last minute shopping! She held her coat closed as she walked against the bitter wind. She didn't mind the cold though. It was all part of the Christmas season to her.

Before she started shopping she bought a small cappuccino to go from a corner coffee shop that sat across from Gringotts. She saw Lavender Brown sitting at a corner table. Hermione tried to walk out unnoticed when she heard, "Hermione!"

"Lavender, How are you?" she said, unfortunately, as she made her way over to the small table Lavender was sitting at. She greeted her with a hug and a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm terrific, do sit down!"

"All right but only for a minute I am in a hurry"

"O, it seems everyone is today. Just stop and take in the season Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "You're right".

"You looked gorgeous at the ball the other night! I didn't get a chance to talk to you though. Did you leave early?"

"Umm, yes, I wasn't feeling quiet well"

"What a shame and too bad also! I actually had the time of my life! Guess who I went home with that evening!"

"Do tell!"

"Dean! He told me to call him. I thought I would wait a week so I don't sound desperate".

"You are too much! Wait! I thought he was dating Cho Chang!"

"Well, they are on a break. They will probably get back together soon, but why not have fun with him while I can?"

Hermione laughed. _Man this girl gets around_

"Between us girls," she leaned closer to Hermione, "are you with Harry".

Hermione took a sip of her cappuccino and smiled. "I guess you could say that."

"O, I just knew it! What did Ron say?"

"Nothing really he doesn't mind."

"Really? Is Ron seeing anyone?"

"Nope. Not right now."

"In that case tell him I said hi"

Hermione laughed. "Sure, but I ought to get going!"

"Goodbye Hermione, happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas Lavender".

Hermione ended up finding a decent gift for Harry. It was a gold ring with a thick band and a black onyx in the middle. The onyx flashed red when the owner or someone he loved was in trouble.

Her next destination was the book store. She got Harry a book called, "So You Want to Be an Auror". Then she went to the young childrens section to find a book for Teddy. She was looking for "The Night Before Christmas" or something cute like that. Then she came across a book titled, "Baby's First Christmas". It was perfect. It was filled with moving Christmas pictures and a small story.

"A Baby's First Christmas?" Said a cool voice from behind her, "I'm not a father am I?" He laughed.

_You can do this Hermione, face your fears. There are at least fifteen people in this store. You're fine. _Her heart was racing, she was so afraid. She tried to calm herself down.

She didn't turn around and she replied, "No, you aren't." Then she made for the register without even glancing at him.

He quickly moved in front of her. He put a hand on the bookshelf to keep her in front of him. "So how are you?" Her eyes met his and she shuttered. She realized she wasn't only terrified to be in his presence, but humiliated.

Her face went stern. "Get away from me before I make a scene Malfoy".

He smirked. "Ok, ok. But first, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something?"

She just had a pissed off face. She crossed her arms and waited for him to move.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Actually it's a leave me alone and kill yourself! Got it?"

He then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If your not gonna make time for me babe, I will just have to find you." He smirked, turned away, and left. She looked down frightened.

She paid for the books and went home. She sat on her bed, fetus style, and rocked back and forth. She didn't know what to do. She had finally made a little progress in getting over what happened.

Now, he was back and he wanted to see her. She wrapped the presents in tears. She had to wrap them because she wanted to go tell Harry what happened in the book store. She didn't want him to see what she got him if they ended up coming back.

_I'm stronger then this! I don't have to go running to my boyfriend when I am in trouble. _Instead of going to see Harry, she went to the library to clear her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Harry spent there Christmas Eve Day together. Harry treated her to a fancy brunch in a muggle restaurant in a muggle hotel. It was called the Ritz London. It had views of Hyde Park Corner and Knightsbridge. It was exquisite and decked out for Christmas. They sat at a table in front of a window overlooking the park.

When Hermione got the menu she was over whelmed! It read:

_Cinnamon Swirl French Toast, Fresh Berries and Maple Syrup_

Oven Roasted Portobello Mushroom, Artichoke Heart and Smoked Ham  
in Puff Pastry atop Two Poached Eggs, Madeira Cream Sauce

Warm Homemade Oatmeal Brûlée with Almonds, Dried Fruit and Seasonal Berries

Buttermilk Pancakes with Your Choice of Blueberries, Strawberries, Bananas, Pecans or Chocolate Chips, Whipped Cream and Maple Syrup, Choice of Breakfast Meat

Belgian Waffle Served with Fresh Berries, Whipped Cream and Maple Syrup

Crêpes with Sliced Glazed Fuji Apples, Walnuts, Ginger Mascarpone Pineapple Sauce

House Smoked Scottish Salmon, Traditional Garniture and Toasted Bagel

7 Ounce Dry-aged New York Strip Steak, Two Eggs Any Style,

Hash Brown Potatoes, Sautéed Mushrooms and Pinot Noir Sauce

Goat Cheese Frittata, Roasted Red Peppers, Spinach, Mushrooms 

Then the waiter came over to take their order. Hermione ordered the Crêpes and Harry ordered the Portobello Mushroom dish. "Harry this place is incredible! It is so beautiful. I have passed the Ritz many times but I have never been inside!"

"It's my first time too. I thought it would be special."

Hermione smiled at him. This day wasn't only special but Harry was. He was perfect and sincere. He wasn't trying to impress her with the fancy restaurant he was trying to do something nice. As she thought about how lucky she was to have such a nice guy, she remembered the not so nice guy in her life and she looked down sadly.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. She looked at Harry and exhaled strongly. "I saw him".

Harry sat back, gritted his teeth a little, and asked, "When, where?"

Hermione paused then answered. "Yesterday, at Diagon Ally. I was buying a present for Teddy. Well, a book called "A Baby's First Christmas". I didn't know he was in there and I was looking through the book. He came up to me and laughed and asked," she took a sip of her water and held back a tear, "I'm not a father am I".

Harry could tell how she was fighting tears as her lips were tightly pursed and her eyes were glassy.

"I said, no your not. Then I walked away, bought the book, and went home".

Harry held an open palm across the table. Hermione took his hand. "It wasn't as horrific as I thought it would be," she lied, "but still."

Harry looked out the window in thought while he stroked her small hand with his thumb. He didn't turn to look at her when he started speaking. "That's terrible Hermione. I'm so sorry but," he started, "like as terrible and humiliating as it must have been to see him again, I think there is a significance to the fact that he didn't try to like, I don't know, threaten you, or attack you. Do you know what I mean?"

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. Inside her heart dropped. She had lied to Harry and he was right. It is more dangerous that he threatened her. It's like he's not done.

Other then that, they had a beautiful breakfast together. They strolled through the park outside the hotel afterwards. Then, the apparated back to their flats and got ready.

Hermione wore a white sweater which was elegant in its own way. The top criss crossed and fell nicely. She wore nice jeans with it, tight and dark. Her outfit was finished off with black pumps and silver earrings. They were fairly simple earrings that she wore often. Her hair had grown to her mid back and it looked pretty when she wore it down. Her curly locks were gentle and not overpowering.

She had always has a good completion. She didn't wear foundation ever. She wore a little eye shadow and mascara. Occasionally she would wear eyeliner but more when she went dancing or a bar or some sort of night activity.

She heard a knock on her door at 6:00. It was Harry, who was dressed in a tuxedo holding a long gift bag with him. Hermione laughed at him. "Harry what are wearing!"

"Well, I, I thought this would be appropriate" he replied.

"Harry, my family aren't fancy. We are pretty middle class actually." She said. Then she grabbed his hand and walked back to his flat, "let's see what else you can wear".

She scrimmaged through his closet and found a variety of tee shirts, jeans, and wizard robes. She came across a pair of kakis. "These are perfect" she declared holding them up. "What do you have to go with them?"

"Umm," he walked out of the closet and looked through his draw. He held up a dark blue sweater and a grey one. "Will either of these do?"

She smiled put her finger to her chin and pointed to the blue one. "I'll be in the hall".

"Ok" he said. "Wait" he grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"You look beautiful tonight" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled and looked down and then back up ay him. She gave him a kiss and walked to the hall.

Harry meet her in the hall and together they apparated to Manchester together. It was snowing a little bit. Harry saw a pretty house, a little bigger then the Dursley's house, that was decorated with white lights and green pine. (A/N: haha can't think of what that stuff is called, the stuff u put outside your house or inside, the like green pin needled on a rope, like a wreath but not in a circle and its long. You get the idea). It was white with blue shutters and a poach that wrapped around to the side. The front door was a dark finished wood and a wreath hung over the glass window that was on it.

Before ringing the door bell Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I know my cousins are wise asses, especially Tommy and Jerry, but when you get to know them they are nice. They are like Fred and George." Hermione looked down then muttered, "Well George anyway. Gene is kind of intimidating, he is a football player. He's going pro soon actually. He's huge, but honesty he's a teddy bear. But the most important person you will meet is Grandfather. He has been very melancholy since my grandmother died and he hasn't talked since two years ago when she died. Just ask me infront of him what mass we are going to tomorrow morning and you will be on his good side. Ok?"

Harry laughed. "Ok, babe, I promise".

She went to knock but nervously grabbed Harry's arm and almost knocked over the bag he was carrying. "Whatever you do don't tell anyone I am going away with you next week! It's just my parents would think, I don't know, if you do slip it say Ginny and Ron are coming too. I'm sorry it's just…"

Harry took her other arm and looked down at her, "Hermione it's fine, ok? I get it. Are you ready to go in?"

She smiled and nodded and he rang the bell.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 8

The door was opened and the sounds of people talking and Christmas music filled the air. Mr. Granger greeted them at the door, "Happy Christmas!"

Hermione squealed "Daddy" with excitement and hugged her father.

"How are you darling?" Mr. Granger asked. When Hermione let go Harry smiled and held out his hand, "Happy Christmas Mr. Granger". He held a sincere but firm eye contact with Mr. Granger as he did so.

"And a Happy Christmas to you too Harry" Mr. Granger replied taking his hand. "Come in, come in!"

They walked in and hung up there coats. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they started walking down the hall towards the living room where everyone was gathered.

There where shouts of "Hermione" and "Hey it's 'Mione" as they walked into the room. There was about ten people in the living room. Hermione introduced Harry to her Aunt Theresa, her uncle Mark, and their sons Tommy and Jerry and their daughter Erin. Harry understood right away why Hermione warned him about them. They were about 21 and very tall. They immediately started interrogating Harry.

"I am sorry to say it, but our Hermione'" Jerry said putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "is not allowed to date."

Before Harry could respond Tommy said, "And we honestly don't care how nice you are, our decision is final."

The boys had a semi-sarcastic tone so Harry chuckled. Once he did so Jerry said, "You think we are joking don't ya? Well,"

He was interrupted by Erin, "Ignore my brothers, they are delusional."

Harry laughed, "What's it like being there sister?"

"Let's not even go there!" Everyone laughed at that.

"So do you go to Chilton with Hermione?" asked Hermione's cousin Gene. That was the first thing he said all night. He was sitting in a chair watching football (A/N: soccer to you fellow Americans) reruns.

Harry nodded politely as he figured it was Hermione's explanation of some sort of a boarding school to her muggle family.

"Do you play football?"

"No, actually I play," Harry stopped himself, as he was about to say quitage. "No, I don't play football".

Hermione added, "The sports at Chilton are terrible though, it's really an academic school".

Gene impassively nodded and looked back at the TV.

"Harry let's go into the kitchen, I didn't say hi to my mom yet"

Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Like the rest of the house it looked very festive. Harry took in the aroma of the Christmas Turkey cooking in the oven.

"Happy Christmas Hermione" said a thin woman as they walked into the kitchen. Hermione immediately gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then she put her had on Harry's back and said, "Mother you remember Harry? You meet him one time while you were dropping me off at Ron's for Christmas break."

"Of course and then again when we were school shopping once! How nice to see you dear".

"You too Mrs. Granger, your house is really beautiful" he said. Then he held out the long bag he had been carrying. "This is for you and Mr. Granger".

She took the bag and replied, "How thoughtful of you Harry!" She reached in the bag and pulled out a bottle of Red wine. It read, "1995 Cabernet Sauvignon".

Mrs. Granger gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much Harry. Mr. Granger and I love Cabernet's. Hermione must have told you how lush we are".

"O, if you are Hermione's parents you must be very far from lush".

Hermione laughed. "Mom where's Grandfather?"

"In the family room dear, in front of the fire. Dinner will be ready in five minutes so bring him into the dinning room."

Hermione nodded and led Harry though the dinning room, which consisted of a long table all set and a china cabinet in the corner, into the family room. When they reached the door of the family room there was an old man in a wheel chair with his back to them. He stared at the blazing fire in silence. The fireplace was bordered with stone and a large mantel stood at the top of it. The mantel had a Manger Scene and pieces of pine lined it. Two white candles in gold holders were placed on both ends.

Hermione took Harry's hand and started towards the old man. Once she got to his side she said "Grandfather" quietly as if she didn't want to startle him. "Happy Christmas." The man still stared into the fire but nodded slightly when she said Happy Christmas. Normally he wouldn't even nod for anyone. Not even his daughter, Mrs. Granger. He always favored Hermione though.

"I really missed you grandfather. I will come visit you again soon." It saddened Hermione to see her Grandfather in this vegetable state. She has so many childhood memories of him being lively and she always loved spending time with him. He was very religious and followed politics and the economy closely. He stubbornly used to push politics on his own grandchildren. Hermione missed his stubbornness. She used to laugh when he got angry at the news and turned it off. "Those damn idiots." He used to say. Then he apologized to Hermione for his language. She would reply, "Its fine, you only swear because you need something to say in confession". Then he would laugh. His laugh was joyful and sincere, but most of all contagious. He hadn't laughed in a long time though.

"This is Harry grandfather, he is my boyfriend."

"Hello Sir, Happy Christmas" Harry said kindly.

Hermione's grandfather looked up at Harry and it was the first time he took his eyes off the fire. His face was serious. His eyes then returned to the fire and he slightly shook his head.

Hermione chuckled. "Grandfather, dinners gonna be ready soon so I am gonna bring you into the dinning room."

She rolled him to an empty spot at the head of the table. Then she sat down at his right side and Harry sat next to her. They sat awkwardly for a minute waiting for everyone to come in and sit down.

Harry asked Hermione, "Before we go to the Wesley's tomorrow what time are we going to mass?"

Hermione could have sworn her grandfather smiled for a second.

"Maybe we should go to twelve; we aren't going to the Weasley's until about three."

Then Tommy, Jerry, and Gene walked in. Tommy sat on Harry's left side. "I hope you brought your appetite Harry".

"I always do"

Before they ate Mrs. Weasley led the table in Grace. After the prayer she thanked God for "blessing them with this wonderful Christmas Eve and the company of Harry". Harry smiled at her.

Mrs. Granger was an excellent cook, she was even better then Mrs. Weasley, although he would never tell Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Granger did however make an abundance of food and a little less then half of it was left over.

At dinner the family was very welcoming and often included Harry in the conversation. Hermione's uncle Al boasted about how Gene was going to be a pro football player someday. Gene didn't really talk. Instead he just ate, and ate, and ate to the point Harry was shocked he wasn't using magic to enlarge his stomach!

Hermione's aunt asked Harry, "What is you family doing this evening?"

Hermione dropped her fork and it made a rather loud sound. "Harry's family, umm, Harry's parents,"

Harry interrupted her and said "My parent's were murdered when I was a baby."

"I am so sorry to here that dear".

Harry politely smiled nodded. Then there was an awkward silence for a little. Harry broke it by saying, "Do you know Hermione is first in our grade at Chilton?"

"Hermione that's wonderful" replied her uncle Mark.

Tommy added sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm first in my grade too". Everyone laughed.

"Poor Tommy, I got the good looks and the brains" Jerry said. At this everyone laughed even harder then before.

When they finished eating, Hermione, her mom, Erin and her two aunts got up and brought the plates into the kitchen. Harry went to help but Tommy grabbed his arm and said, "What are you a pansy, that's a women's job".

When all the women were in the kitchen the men continued drinking wine. Then the room fell silent and all eyes were on Harry. Gene was the first one to talk, "Harry, you seem like a nice guy but there is no guy nice enough for Hermione. If you hurt her or something happens, you understand how we will find you and we will hurt you."

Before Harry could say anything Jerry started talking. "Also we don't care how pretty she is, you keep your pants zipped, you got it?"

Harry tried not to laugh. He was not at all scared of a bunch of muggles. "Yea, I got it. Your right, there is no one good enough for Hermione but I try everyday to be the one worthy of her presence. Before we started dating she was my good friend for a long time. I have seen her upset and I have seen her in trouble. She doesn't have her big bad cousins at school to watch her back, she has me. We are graduating next year and after that I hope to be the one to keep her safe then".

"You're all right Potter" said Mr. Granger.

Shortly after, Hermione and the women returned into the dinning room with cakes, pies, a fruit platter, and coffee.

Harry was stuffed and he did not take any dessert. Mrs. Granger noticed and she kept putting pieces of pie and cake on his plate. It was good but way too much. Harry took small bites politely and wished he could use magic so it would disappear.

Hermione leaned over to Harry and said, "Harry, you don't have to be polite, if your full stop eating!"

Harry chuckled, "Good, because I'm gonna explode".

Hermione smiled.

After a long, but entertaining first evening with Hermione's family they were ready to go home. They said goodbye to everyone and then went into the living room to say goodbye to Hermione's grandfather.

Hermione and Harry walked over to him and said goodbye. Hermione have him a kiss on the cheek and told him she would see him soon.

Harry then said, "It was really nice meeting you sir, and you really have a beautiful family"

The old man just starred into the fire. Hermione and Harry waited a moment before turning to leave. Just as their backs turned to him they faintly heard, "Don't let him go Hermione".

Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked at Harry who was in equal shock. Hermione couldn't even react. Harry saw a small tear drop from her eye and a smile form in her lips. She walked back to her grandfather, kissed him on the head and whispered, "I won't grandfather, I promise".

Hermione and Harry walked outside and apparated to their flats. Hermione didn't say anything. She was speechless and happier then she had ever been in her whole life.

Harry walked her to the door. She turned towards him and opened her mouth to speak.

He cut her off, "Your family is great Hermione"

She opened her mouth to speak again but no words came out. She looked up at him. "Harry, I love you". Before he could say I love you too, she kissed him. It started soft but got really passionate. His hands roamed her lowed back and hers grazed against his chest. She struggled to unlock her door with the key but succeeded. She opened the door behind Harry's back and grabbed his collar. She was about to push him into her flat when he broke the kiss and panted, "As much as I would love go wherever this is going, your cousins told me to keep my pants zipped."

Hermione smirked and asked, "And you are scared of a bunch of muggles?"

Harry smiled and kissed her. Then he picked her up as she straddled him. He talked into the kiss, "never". He then walked through the door and slammed the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- Don't own anything

Chapter 9

Harry woke up Christmas morning with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. He had just had sex with his Hermione, his best friend since the age of eleven, and now… his girlfriend. In relationships people say they want to get to know each other first before they dated. Well Hermione and Harry were way past that because they were able to be so close after all the years together. They really grew together over the past year and realized, it was meant to be.

Harry looked down at Hermione and saw her blissful state. Her hair was all messed up but she still looked pretty. He brought her closer, kissed her on the head, and whispered "Happy Christmas Hermione".

Hermione stirred a little them opened her eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed her. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed but I'll be back."

"Ok, happy Christmas Harry". He gave her another small kiss and then reached for his boxers that were mixed in with the sheets. He put them and got out of bed. As he did so he folded back the sheets on his side of the bed. Something on the sheets caught his eye. There was blood. _That's not possible. She couldn't have been a virgin… Malfoy. O, my gosh. I came in just in time. Nothing happened._

"Hermione" Harry yelled hopping back into her bed. She sat up and looked at him puzzled. "There's blood on your sheets! Hermione! Do you know what that means?"

It took Hermione a second to process it. She didn't react but Harry saw her smile in her eyes.

"Nothing happened Hermione."

"Harry its all because of you. If you hadn't come to find me.." she couldn't finish and she started to get upset.

_He quickly moved in front of her. He put a hand on the bookshelf to keep her in front of him. "So how are you?" Her eyes met his and she shuttered._

"_Get away from me before I make a scene Malfoy"._

_He smirked. "Ok, ok. But first, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something?"_

_She crossed her arms and waited for him to move._

"_Is that a yes?" he asked._

"_Actually it's a leave me alone and kill yourself! Got it?"_

_He then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If your not gonna make time for me babe, I will just have to find you." _

Hermione shook her head and tried to erase the memory from her mind.

"Hermione what is it?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Harry".

"I'm always gonna be there ok? No one's ever gonna hurt you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. She then grabbed her wand from her nightstand and said, "Accio Harry's gift".

Two small packages levitated to them. Harry opened the bigger one first. "Leave it to you to get me a book".

Hermione lightly hit him in the back of the head. "You know I'm joking thank you. Honestly, I really like it."

Hermione smiled, "open the next one".

Harry unfolded the neat gold wrapping paper and took out a black leather box. He opened it and saw the gold ring with the black onyx. "You have always had your scar to warn you when dangers coming. Since Voldemort passed and it doesn't ever hurt you anymore this can be your scar. The ring actually turns red and grows hot when you are in danger or someone very close to you is in danger."

Harry looked at it in awe for a moment and then put it on his finger. "This is really special Hermione."

"You are a special guy"

He kissed her. "I'm gonna go get dressed for church then I'll bring your present over and we will go".

"Harry, we don't really have to go to church, I just wanted my grandfather to think we are".

"I'm not a liar. This is something I want to ok?" he said sweetly.

"Thanks Harry."

He kissed her on the forehead, threw majority of his clothes on, and walked to his flat. There he showered and threw on a new pair of kakis and a sweater. Then he sprayed on his cologne. He grabbed a wrapped box and went back to Hermione's.

She was still doing her makeup went he go there so she told him to wait on the couch when she heard the door open. She had trouble deciding on what to wear. She ended up wearing black pumps, a tight grey pencil skirt, and a black sweater. She walked into the living room as her heals clacked on the floor. Harry saw her and got up. He held out his present to her and said, "Happy Christmas Hermione".

She gave him a kiss and took it from him. Then she took a seat on the couch and he did as well. She opened the card first. On the cover there was two cartoons kissing under the mistletoe. Hermione then read the inside.

Dear Hermione,

A kiss is just a kiss   
until you find the one you love.  
A hug is just a hug  
until its the one your thinking of.  
A dream is just a dream  
until you make it come true.

You've made my dream come true and I love you. I hope our first Christmas together as a couple is as exciting as every moment I spend with you. I know how much this day means to you and I want to make it perfect like you. I can't tell you how excited I am for Italy. Let's make a plan to experience as much culture, class, and romance Rome has to offer us. When in Rome!

Love Always,

You're Harry

Hermione gave him a kiss on the check and started unwrapping her present. Then she opened the box and pulled out a beautiful dress. It was a red wrap dress, with short sleeves, and a large bow in the back that wrapped around front. It went past her knees, but it was very fancy and truly breath taking.

"O Harry it's beautiful!" She said admiring it.

"Well, I want to find the fanciest restaurant in Rome and take you out to dinner wearing that."

She smiled. Then in a sexy voice she asked. "Well, can I wear this too?" As she asked this she put her arms on opposite sides of her waist and slowly pulled her sweater over her head reliving her lingerie. It wasn't a porn star type of lingerie but a sexy, city, chic kind of lingerie. Harry pulled her onto his lap and smiled into a kiss.

"If you don't the trip is cancelled" he said breaking the kiss. She laughed and put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him again. "As much as it hurts me to break this, we are gonna be late for church!"

Hermione nodded and got off of him and together they attended mass. Afterwards they walked home to get their gifts and went to the Weasley's. Hermione and Harry realized they didn't tell anyone about their relationship. They didn't want to make a big deal of it and they figured everyone would pick up on it.

When the trio was alone for the first time that night Ron looked at them and tried to hold a smile back.

"What" Hermione finally asked?

Ron laughed and tried to think of how to put it, "honestly I don't care at all if you are, but are you or are you not a couple cause it's driving everyone mad!"

Harry put an arm around Hermione and said "We are".

Ron congratulated them then yelled, "Charlie, you owe me three sickles".

Everyone seemed to look up when Ron said this and Hermione went red.

"Hermione why didn't you tell me! This is so exciting" said Ginny. This was not the response Hermione expected from Harry's ex.

"Well it just happened recently and stuff. Harry asked me out at the ball and then after everything that happened…" Hermione stopped. No one really knew what happened to her. The figured she went to St. Mungo's to get her stomach pumped for alcohol poisoning or something.

George, who, in his melancholy state, had been quiet all night, asked, "What did happen that night Hermione?" The whole room was silent.

"It's not something to share with the table" Harry said.

Then Hermione said, "No it's ok Harry, I've got to tell them sometime". Hermione paused and looked down. "Muggles invented this thing called a ruffie. It's a pill that guys drop in girls drinks when they are not looking. Girls do not realize it, but soon they become very weak, and their vision fades, and, and then they slowly loose consciousness. Men use it to take advantage of girls. Girls could be raped and wake up with no memory of what happened sometimes. But at the ball, someone put one in my drink. Harry realized there was something wrong with me, so when I went to the bathroom he followed me." As she said this she put her hand on Harry's lap and he put his on top of hers. "Then he saw me well, pass out half way there, and, he took me to St. Mungo's." Hermione looked down a little embarrassed.

"Who would do such a thing" Ron said.

Harry opened his mouth to say it was Malfoy but Hermione squeezed his leg. "I don't know Ron, but it's over and nothing happened". As she said his she looked at Harry and smiled. Then she raised her glass and said "To Harry, for always being around to save the day". Everyone nodded and raised their glasses.

Later on they exchanged gifts. Hermione got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, earrings from Ron, and a bracelet from Ginny. She was most surprised and delighted by Ron's gift. They were simple pearl earrings but they matched Hermione well.

"I know they are kinda plain" he said as Hermione held them up in admiration.

"O, No Ron I love them! Thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

They spent the rest of the night eating, drinking, and enjoying one another's' company. They had a good Christmas. Hermione was happy. This was the first time her and Harry were a couple in front of the Wealseys. She has someone to laugh with, hold hand with under the table, and someone to love.

**Authors Note:** Kind of a boring Chapter but the beginning is what is important.

Next Chapter Rome!

Teaser: **"This place is magical Harry. Not like Hogwarts magical, like fairytale magical. It's breathtaking. I feel like, here, with you I can accomplish anything. I have this gumption restored in me. I just love the city and you. The combination makes me dizzy Harry. My hearts pounding" Hermione said putting her hand over her heart. "My hearts pounding fast".**

Merry Christmas Everyone!


End file.
